The Story of Tyreek Harris III
by TheIlluminatisGreatest
Summary: The story of Tyreek Harris' senior year of high school. Known as the best basketball player in the nation. But when he gets caught up in drugs, girls, and gangs, there is no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Story **

_" A 17 year old boy was shot to death early this morning. Leaving behind his family and belongings to his friends. The whole city of Woodcrest is in dark times. Our prayers go out to his family. This is indeed one of the most saddest things to ever happen in this city. Our prayers go out to his family..." _

( ... )

Tyreek dribbles down the floor .. 3 seconds .. 2 seconds .. 1 second ... He takes the shot ... BANG ! It's OVER ! Woodcrest High advances to regionals for the first time in school history.

The bench and the student section is going nuts! Tyreek Harris is the school's savior. Woodcrest takes the sectional championship 78-79. Tyreek Harris is ranked #1 in ESPN Top 100. You can see why by watching him play. He stands at 6'7 with range that is unheard of. His senior year has been phenomenal so far, averaging 32.3 PPG. Woodcrest will be playing in the Regional bracket next Saturday.

_ Monday morning _

I woke up as usual to the sound of my alarm clock. I strutted to my closet and grabbed my uniform. I proceeded by brushing my teeth and my hair. I had beautiful curls in my head with a crispy line-up. I had a trimmed mustache with bushy chin hair. This all matched my light complexion.

I sprayed myself with Lacoste cologne. I also slipped on my Triple Black LeBron 9s and I was out the door in a matter of minutes. My designer Fendi belt held my slacks up so I was able to sprint faster. I sprinted down the block to the Freeman household, and the household of my sophomore teammate, Riley. I knocked on the door to be greeted by Robert Freeman.

"Wassup boy" He said.

"Nothing much, still balling" I replied.

"I seen you hit that game winner last night, WOO HOO boy, you the TRUTH. Put Woodcrest on the map, son."

"You already know." I said, giving him a pound.

I walked in to see Riley and Huey standing in the living room. They eyed me and Huey gave me a nod to leave. I car pooled with them every morning, since I didn't have a car yet. Huey would always make Riley sit in the back seat of the car.

"I hate y'all gay ass" Riley mumbled from the backseat.

"I love you too, lil bro" I added.

Riley just sat back into the seat, staring into his phone. Riley had grown dreadlocks down his back that he always kept tied together. He had become a little taller, standing at 5'11. Huey still had the same afro, but with a chin strap beard. He was about 6'4. We would always pick up Caeser on the way, too. Huey stopped in front of Caeser's house and honked the horn. Caeser walked out the house with his uniform shirt draped over his shoulder. He could never finish getting dressed.

He dropped into the car and gave everybody some dap. Then, Huey ignited the car and we were off. A red light stopped us and a red BMW pulled on the side of us. It was Jazmine, Cindy, Destiny, and Serenity. These four girls were seniors and boy, they were the baddest in Woodcrest.

"Hweeey!" Jazmine shouted out the window.

Her beautiful hair blowing in the wind. It was March, so the weather was amazing. "Wassup Jazmine" Huey replied, blushing slightly.

"Yo Cindy!" Riley shouted from the backseat. Cindy gave Riley a peace sign and he smirked at her. Even though he was a sophomore and she was a senior, they were extremely attracted to each other.

So that left me & Caeser. Caeser had Destiny & I had Serenity wrapped around my finger. We all exchanged words before pulling into the school'a parking lot. We always walked in together, along with Hiro.

As we entered, I was greeted by claps and cheers from the students. I had led this team to their first Regional Championship. But I wasn't done yet, I was aiming for state.

I was called into the athletic office by our head coach, Tim Roberts. He handed me a letter from McDonald's. I opened the letter up anxiously. It read ...

_"Greetings Mr. Harris, as you already know, you are ranked #1 in the nation. So this selection was imperative. You have been selected as an McDonald's All American starter. We have watched you closely and you are deserving of this honor. This is the best place to show your skills off against the best high school players in the nation. We are glad to have you compete in this challenge. Good luck."_

I closed the envelope. Coach ushered me out of the office. I hurried to my first perio. class. Even though I didn't like the teacher, Serenity sat right next to me, so that helped a bit.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I was Tyreek Harris, I had smashed plenty of females in my lifetime. But she was different. I plopped down in the desk next to hers. She glanced over and gave me a light smile.

I could feel feel my heart pounding in my chest. How could this be happening? I was a ladies man. Please don't tell me it was ... Love. Before you knew it the school day was over. It was time for practice. Everybody had their stuff on when coach called us to the middle of the court. He began to speak.

"I love the intensity y'all played with last night. It was a battle and you stuck it out. We have 3 games before state. You made me a happy man last night. So I applaud you. But, that was last night. Now, everybody HIT THE LINE!"

Everybody grimaced as he blew his whistle. Time for deat .. uh conditioning. Dammit.

* * *

_**First chapter of my new story, wanted it to be shorter so I wouldn't drag the introduction on. Let me know if you like it by clicking that review button, it is much appreciated, ya feel me? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Regional Championship**

"Go now ! ISO ISO !" Coach called from the sideline. "Attack, yes , yes ! THATS How YOU PLAY BASKETBALL"

I was going at fellow teammate Rashad Jones. At practice we had battles all the time. I was now on defense. Rashad dribbled down the court. He sized me up. I could see what was coming next. He crossed over and I picked him clean. Easy.

I was steamrolling down the floor with him trailing me. He was getting closer and closer. I took off and slammed it through, cock back tomahawk.

"LETS GO" Riley shouted. I shook his hand as we got back on defense. Rashad came back. Pick & roll. He maneuvered his way through and kicked it to our dead eye shooter in the corner, Matt Davis. "SHOT" I yelled. Swish, nothing but net.

I took the ball out and threw it to Riley. He sped down the court and stopped at the top of the key. We ran our pick & roll. I set the pick and he slashed to the rim, drawing both defenders. He noticed and threw a oop off the glass to me. I went up and soared for the slam. Coach blew the whistle. Practice was over.

We gathered at half court. "Good practice, good practice. We gotta continue to get better on the defensive end, we got all the offense in the world. Alright hands in." Coach said.

"Spartans on three!" I yelled. "1 .. 2 ... 3"

"SPARTANS" we shouted, in unison. We all walked back into the locker room to get dressed. "Damn man, I can't wait for Saturday! Time for me to get buckets ya hear?" Riley stated.

I nodded in agreement to his statement. Supposedly for Regionals we were getting new uniforms. Our school colors are navy blue and varsity maize. We were sponsored by Nike so they would hook us up every now & again.

Everybody had left out of the locker room except me. I had been thinking long and hard about the McDonald's invitation. Many people around the nation don't believe I deserve the #1 spot. It was my responsibility to prove it. Just as I was getting deep into my thoughts my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID. Oh shit, it was my mama. "Hello?" I answered, timidly. "BOY IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE !" She yelled. "Ok ok" I replied. I grabbed my bag and sprinted out the front of the school. Riley was walking to Huey when he saw me sprinting. "Ayee ! Don't fall" He laughed. I shook my head and kept running.

I made it to the car and got in. My mama looked at me sideways. "What time is it?" She asked. I looked down at my phone. "7:00"

"What time do you get out of practice?" She said between gritted teeth. "Umm 6:30"

"Don't .. let ... it .. happen.. again" She stared, coldly. I nodded my head , and she pulled out the lot. Whew, I didn't fear anyone, but my mama was something else.

In a few minutes we were at home. Finally. I marched straight up to my room and laid on the bed. I scrolled through my timeline until I saw something that caught my eye. It was an article on the Woodcrest Spartans. We were ranked #54 in the nation. But I wasn't satisfied. I wanted higher.

I plugged my phone into the charger and headed for the shower, it was very needed. Once out the shower I settled down and got ready for bed. Then, my phone lit up. It was Serenity, we would always have our late night convos until we fell asleep. Tonight was no different.

**Beep Beep Beep !**

I groggily lifted my eyelids. The clock just kept beeping. I scrambled to hit the snooze button. Thank you. Just a few more minutes of sl-

"RISE & SHINE" My mama yelled, pulling the curtains to reveal the sun shining brightly. Fuck. I sat up in my bed and held my forehead.

"Don't look like that, it ain't my fault you spend yo nights talking on the phone. Now get ready for I leave ya ass" She demanded. I walked straight to my closet and grabbed my navy blue Woodcrest High uniform shirt. I searched around for my khaki cargo pants, but eventually I found them.

I wrapped my black and silver Ferragamo belt through every loop and I was ready to go. I plugged my headphones in to make it an easy walk. I began playing one of my favorite tracks by Lil Herb.

_"Look I wake up every morning with the same state of mind.  
Bitch I'm running to this money  
Let the lames wait in line.  
I'm impatient.  
Bitch I'm chasing.  
This first place and we not racing. Now I'm cashing  
Riding Astons  
Went from sitting in the station  
But I'm up now. All the neighborhood hoes wanna fuck now ..."_

I bobbed my head to the beat. Listening to my music, I was down at the Freeman house quickly. Just as I was making there, Riley & Huey were standing in the driveway. I pulled one earbud out if my ear so I could hear properly.

"Nigga yo ass almost got left!" Riley said, smirking. "Shutup and climb in the back, lil nigga" I said, grabbing his shoulders. He shot me a glare and got into the car. I sat in the front, almost dozing off. Huey seemed to be tired, too.

"Y'all niggas ain't get no sleep, huh?" Riley asked. "Huey gay ass was on the phone with Jazmine. I don't know why, it ain't like she giving him some pussy!"

Huey smacked his lips. "Riley shut your dumbass up" Riley gave Huey the middle finger from the back seat.

We didn't have to pick Caeser up this morning because he rode with Hiro. Huey didn't seem to mind, though. We parked in the lot and it was three minutes before the bell. "Awh shit!" Riley shouted, running ahead. "For a real nigga, he's sure scared of being late" Huey implied.

We went through the first four periods of the day pretty quickly, and it was time for lunch. We all sat at a table in the middle of the auditorium sized cafeteria. By us I mean Riley, Huey, Jazmine, Cindy, Hiro, Caeser, Serenity, & of course, myself.

"What's good y'all" Cindy said, approaching the table. "We chillin" Hiro replied. I sat next to Serenity. I couldn't help but stare. This mixed Latina was stunning. Her long, curly brown hair flowing down her back. Her hazel eyes and sexy accent. Not to mention she wore glasses periodically, which for some reason turned me on even more.

Riley began tapping my shoulder. "Nigga you ight?" He whispered. "I know what you looking at, I just didn't think it could be true. Nigga you in love." He said, snickering. I just waved him off. But, he was right. I've never felt this way. This HAD to be love.

Before we knew it, it was the end of the day. And time for another grueling practice. We were all dressed and headed into the gym. I peered around the gym for the ball rack, it was nowhere to be found. Uh oh...

"I take it y'all see it's no balls in here! You know what that mean.." He stated. The whole team put their head down.

"I know y'all wondering why. Because someone wanna act up in class and throw paper. I ain't gotta say names, y'all should already know" he declared.

The whole team stared at Riley, who shrugged his shoulders. This nigga gon get us killed. It was thirty suicides when someone got in trouble. No water break.

We ran the whole practice without water. All because if Riley we felt as if we got sucker punched multiple times in the stomach. Ouch.

**The Regional Championship**

* * *

The school week went by pretty fast and before you knew it, it was Saturday. Regionals every year were held in Silver Spring at Mount Lisle high school. We arrived and boy was the gym packed! The bleachers were filled to the ceiling. Word had gotten around that scouts from Davidson, Syracuse, Creighton, & Michigan were in attendance.

I haven't committed yet, so I was looking to impress. I went through warm-ups feeling pretty good. We gotten our new jerseys along with new warm up shirts. They were bright yellow, long sleeve, and read: STATE BOUND SPARTANS!, in navy blue. I knew that was a pretty bold statement, but I knew we could back it up.

We blew by the morning game, winning 79-61 over Mount Lisle. But our evening game would be no push-over.

Our opponent, Baltimore Prep. They were a pretty big team, their point guard standing at 6'3. This would not be an easy task. Warm-ups were over and the pre-game ritual of introducing the starting line-ups had begun. Starting with them.

_"Standing at 6'3, a senior point guard, Steve Wilburn! At the two guard, a 6'4 junior, Adam Carey! At small forward, a 6'6 senior, Joseph Banks! At the four, the lean, mean, scoring machine, 6'7 **AARON BANKS**! & at the five, a 6'10 sophomore, Corey McGee"_ Their starters were done.

The crowd erupted into a loud chant. "WE ARE SPARTANS, WE ARE SPARTANS, WE ARE SPARTANS!" Our student section cheered. Everyone in the student section was wearing bright yellow, so we stood out.

_"At the point, a 5'11 sophomore, Riley Freeeemaaaann! At the two, a 6'1 senior, Tre Macintosh! At the four, a 6'6 senior, Brandon Johnson! At the five, a 6'9 junior, Darrell Falls! And at the three, **TYREEK HARRIS**!"_ The crowd just exploded.

It was time for tip-off. The crowd did our chant before the tip. The whistle was blown. We won the tip. Riley walked the ball past half court and passed it to me on the wing. Aaron was guarding me. I sized him up and took a long three. Swish, in spite of good defense. "YEAAA" Riley shouted.

They advanced down the court. I was guarding Aaron when I was hit by a hard screen. He back-doored and took flight to catch a oop and slam it. My arm was still stinging from that pick. Brandon took the ball out and tried to make a long pass. Aaron came and intercepted it. He dribbled down the court. It was three of us and only him. He stopped about three steps in front of the half court line.

**SWISH**!

Their student section went nuts. Timeout. Coach brought us into the huddle. This was going to be a long game.

Before you knew it, it was two minutes left in the fourth quarter. Game tied at 67. I was going at Aaron pretty much the whole game, and I was getting the best of it. My stat line, 23 points, 7 assists, and 11 rebounds. Compared to his 18 points, 6 assists, and 14 rebounds.

I brung the ball up. Aaron wasn't guarding me so it was a quick blow by. I attacked the lane and drove in for a layup. And ONE !

I made the free throw. Then, a quick steal & three pointer by Brandon sealed the game. We won 76-70.

I couldn't describe this feeling. After 3 years of exiting in sectionals, we had made it to Semi-State. We received our medals and took a picture. As we went to the locker room, the student section could be heard yelling " SQUAAAD , SQUAAAD" I gave Caeser a thumbs up from the floor. I gave Serenity a smirk and I saw her blush a little. Finally.

We got into the locker room and coach had some words for us.

"Good ass win. Y'all made me happy once again. Tyreek, I want you to show yo ass EVERY GAME WE GOT LEFT. Clown every team. I told y'all. We got one game before state. One. This our year man! Let's go get it. Spartan basketball on three!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : History

The next morning I woke up a little early. I unplugged my phone and went straight to , where high school basketball lives. I checked our 4A playoff bracket. The four teams left, Annapolis Catholic, Morgan Park, Xavier Academy, & of course, Woodcrest High.

We were the underdogs in this Semi-State matchup. Underdogs was even an overstatement to some. We were expected to come, get trampled over, then leave. I wasn't going for it. We were playing against Xavier Academy, the 24th ranked team in the nation.

I got up and did my usual routine. Brushing my teeth and s-curling my hair. My diamond earring was shining brightly today. I decided to rock my gamma blue 11s today. I looked down at my phone. About a hundred text messages about the game last night. Niggas real happy we made it this far. They really just tryna go down state and party all night. I mean, I am too but I'm tryna win first.

"Ma!" I yelled. I searched around the house for her. Guess she went to work early. I strolled out the door and walked down to the Freeman house. As I was walking down the sidewalk, a few girls pulled up on the side of me. They went to the University Of Woodcrest. There was four girls in the car, the one driving was a brown skin with black hair. Her nosed was pierced and she was wearing a pair of black Fendi shades.

"Ain't yo name Tyreek?" She asked from the window. Damn she was bad, and she knew my name. She stopped on the curb and I walked over to the drivers side. "Yeah, wassup?" I said, smoothly. "Damn we wanted to let you know that you fine as hell, and you good at basketball" She replied.

"I'm flattered, now let me get that number" I said, handing her my unlocked phone. She smirked and started putting her number in my phone. I flashed the three other girls smirks and they all tried to hide their blush. Yeah I got game. "Stacy, huh? Ight ima hit you up" I stated, walking off. "You better" She shouted, driving off.

I got some plans for her. I rubbed my hands together, evilly. Just as I started walking Huey pulled on the side of me. "Nigga you need a new sleeping schedule!" Riley shouted from the back. I gave him the middle finger and hopped in the front. "Why can't you get up early?" Huey asked. "Because I got BITCHES! Unlike y'all" I replied.

Huey rolled his eyes. "But you like Serenity" He stated. I paused for a second. How this nigga know I like her. "I know this because of the way you act around her"

What the fuck, this nigga reading my mind. "Yeah I like her, but that don't mean I can't fuck no other hoes" I retorted. He nodded his head as if to say whatever.

We arrived at school and it was time for first period, calculus. Mr. Thompson was indulged in explaining the new concept. He so preoccupied he turned his back to us and drowned all sound out. I tapped Destiny on her shoulder and she turned towards me.

"Girl why you ain't call me last night" I asked. "Umm because you got home at like 2 this morning and I was sleepy" She replied. "Naah you was on the phone wit yo boyfriend" I implied. "Shutup" She said, punching my arm playfully.

First period was over and it was passing period. "YO look at this man!" Matt shouted, walking towards me. He showed me Jamar Alexander's twitter profile. He tweeted multiple tweets disrespecting our basketball program and our school in general. The tweets read:

" JAlexander11- Woodcrest High weak as fuck oml ! They school dirty af they wear uniforms LMAO #brokeass."  
" JAlexander11- Aye bro Smoov35 let's blow these weak ass niggas out bruh!"

I grew infuriated at the disrespect. I bit my lip to try and calm myself down. "It's ight bro, we got em" Matt assured me. The bell rung and I was late for second period. Oh shit!

I sprinted down the long corridor until I reached my Health class. My Health teacher, Mrs. Johnson was getting ready to lock the door. I slid in past her and strolled to my seat. She turned and sighed, but let me off the hook. I guess being a sports star had its perks. "AYE MRS JOHNSON! When I'm late you never let me in" Cindy shouted from behind me.

She ignored Cindy and proceeded to pass back our tests. "Punk" Cindy whispered. I turned and stuck out my tongue. She laughed at my immature behavior. "Man you a fool" She snickered.

Cindy McPhearson was F-I-N-E, but I just couldn't do anything. Riley was my damnear my little brother. But man, I was tempted. Mrs. Johnson gave me my test. 87 %. That's just what I needed to boost my grade.

Mrs. Johnson began speaking to the class and I dozed off for a couple minutes. Maybe ten, or 55, because when I woke up it was time to go.

As we were leaving Mrs. Johnson grabbed my arm. "You're lucky you have an A in my class" She smirked. I nodded my head and keep walking. The day went by pretty fast.

To my surprise, ESPN was up at our school. Everyone was crowded around trying to see. I had an interview with one of the crew members.

"So how does it feel to be hounded by every D1 college in the country?" He asked. I thought for a moment. How did it feel?

"Man it feels good to know that I have options. Any where I want to go to school, I can go. Money isn't a problem." I replied. "You know having that #1 spot on your name puts a big target on your back. With great respect comes great responsibility." He stated.

"Yeah, I know thousands of players out there want to get a crack at me and my team, and they're just waiting for me to fail. It just serves as motivation" I declared.

"You will be going up against the other top players in the country, who think they should be #1 in the McDonald's All American game. What are your thoughts?" He questioned.

"My thoughts... I'm just ready. That's all I can really say. I'm ready for the competition and to prove why I'm the best the nation has to offer." I replied.

"That's about it, I enjoyed talking to you, and I wish you luck in your Semi-State game" He concluded. "Thanks, nice talking to you, too." I replied, standing up.

After the interview I walked through the crowded halls. The whole team ambushed me. "Do you know that if we make State, we're going to be on ESPN?" Riley asked. "Yep" I replied, excitedly. I really couldn't wait. But I couldn't look past this game against Xavier Academy.

The team walked down the long corridor until we met the strength room. I stared through the glass. Time to get prepared.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I was busy finishing Living In Hell. I was just caught up on finishing it, that I forgot about this one. So, here you go! Chapter 3.**

**P.S. for all you Living In Hell fans, the sequel is on it's way !**


End file.
